1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electrical circuits and more particularly to electrical oscillators and modulators for ratio frequency (RF) operation.
2. Prior Art
RF oscillators and modulators for use in home and commercial appliances typically must meet certain requirements in power and frequency output. For example, appliances such as video games which may be operated with conventional television receivers, must comply with FCC regulations on harmonic surpession and maximum output voltage to minimize spurious signal propagation.
Conventional circuits often require regulated voltage supplies and specific device parameters to comply with these Federal regulations. Consequently, manufacturing costs of the circuits are increased significantly.